


May's Banette

by VerilousBack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: May's recently discovered that Ghost type Pokemon occasionally possess trainers roaming about. The idea's intriguing to her, so she acquires a Banette to give it a shot.





	May's Banette

Ghost type Pokémon had begun to interest May as of late. Not due to their possible advantages in battle, but rather the interesting interactions they sometimes had with Pokémon trainers. While Ghost types didn't differ much in the way the acted compared to other Pokémon types, they had a tendency to possess some trainers.

The idea frightened her when she'd first heard about it, but after doing some digging around and hearing from trainers who had experienced it, May decided that there was nothing else in the world she wanted more. All she needed was to decide on a Pokémon. 

After a lot of planning and fantasizing, May finally chose a Banette. The dark and simplistic beauty of the Marionette Pokémon had always caught her attention, and as such she felt it was the perfect choice. 

Banettes weren't exactly common in the wild, so it took a few days of asking around and trading other Pokémon to get her hands on one. Finally though, May sat in her room, grasping a Poké Ball containing her Ghost type of choice.

Excitedly she pressed the button in the center, releasing the Banette from its containment. It flew around the room briefly, getting a feel for the environment before it was stopped by the sound of May's voice.

Nervously, she spoke to the ghostly Pokémon "U-um, I'm not exactly sure how to say this, so I'll just come right out. I'd like you to possess me." The Banette tilted its head slightly, as if questioning her. Realizing the creature might need more explanation, she began to speak once more.

"I know about how sometimes Ghost types possess trainers and... I really want you to possess me." May's eyes followed the Banette as the Ghost type began to circle her body, sizing the trainer up as it seemed to consider her offer. Finally the Banette stopped in front of her, it's pink eyes staring directly into May's.

"Come on, hop right in! I don't mind, really!" May ensured the Pokémon, keeping her mouth open as she offered it entry. The Pokémon began to approach and May, taking this as its acceptance, began to fidget slightly in excitement.

The Banette then started passing through May's mouth, sending a chill up her spine that was immediately followed by a rush of pleasure. Everything she had read about Ghost type possession had said it would feel good, but now that she was experiencing it herself, May felt they had severely understated the sensation. Even now, with barely any of the Banette's essence inside of her, it was possibly the greatest she had ever felt, the sensation only increasing as more flowed into her.

Deciding she needed to streamline the process a bit, May tilted her head back to allow the Banette an easier route inside of her. With the change in angle the Banette began to speed up its actions, the surprise of the acceleration moving May back slightly. To compensate, May pushed back towards the Banette, swallowing down the last of its arm.

Next, the Banette's head began to pour down her throat, May continuing to push towards the Ghost type and take more of it inside of herself. Steadily she grew into a rhythm, pushing forward each time her possessor increased its speed.

Once the Pokémon's head had disappeared entirely inside of her, May had begun letting out audible gulps, actively swallowing in an attempt to take in even more of the Marionette Pokémon's essence. By the time half of the Banette's chest was inside of May, she realized that soon the Ghost would be fully within her. While she was partially disappointed that this heavenly feeling would be coming to an end, she still took solace in knowing that it wouldn't be long before she was totally possessed, her fantasy having finally become reality.

Finally, the last of the Banette pushed past her lips, and May closed her mouth, drinking down the rest of its ghostly form. May sat motionless as she felt the Ghost type begin to settle in her body. After a few moments, she gave one final shudder and threw her eyes open.

"That was amazing! I mean, I knew it'd be good, but... wow!" May squealed. The bliss from the possession still lingered in her body, though not as strong as it had been during the process. According to what she'd heard from other trainers, the feeling would last for as long as the Banette resided in her. Exactly how long that was depended on the Pokémon. It would need to leave her body eventually, but would stay in as long as it liked.

After basking in the remaining bliss for a little while longer, May started walking out of her home. She absolutely needed to tell her friends about how great this was. There was no way she was going to keep this fantastic feeling away from them.


End file.
